


Halloween Happiness

by Alisanne



Series: HP_Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some persuasion to get Severus to participate in Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for the 2013 HP_Halloween Fest. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Halloween Happiness

~

“Excited about trick-or-treating this year?” Harry called from the kitchen. 

Severus, reading, hummed. 

“It’s brilliant that you’re getting into the Halloween spirit.” Harry, in a toga, entered carrying a basket of sweets. “I hope we’ve enough.” 

Severus looked up. “You’re wearing sheets.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant, innit?” He frowned. “Where’s _your_ costume?” 

“This is it.” 

“Who’re you supposed to be?”

Severus smirked. “A Potions master.” 

Harry sighed. “Severus! You promised!”

“I’m here, am I not?” Severus said. “I could have left you to your...amusements.” 

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he purred, putting down his basket of sweets and sauntering closer.

“Indeed?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry grinned, slipping into his lap. “Here’s what I’ll do for you if you cooperate--” 

~

Hermione, waiting alongside Rose and Hugo, turned to Ron. “Didn’t Harry say they were participating in trick-or-treating this year?”

“Yeah--” Ron’s eyes widened as clearly audible moans came from inside the house. “Bloody hell!” 

Hermione, bright red, clapped her hands over the children’s ears before ushering them down the walk. "Come, Uncle Harry’s...erm...busy.”

Shaking his head, Ron hurried after them. “Looks like Harry decided on tricks tonight instead of treats.” 

~


End file.
